An Anyway
by jels xf
Summary: Meskipun siang itu Wonwoo kehilangan novel kasayangannya, tidak mendapat Chocolate Mousse kesukaanya, dan disenggol ibu-ibu gendut di kedai es krim, tapi, Wonwoo tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa siang itu adalah siang paling cerah yang pernah Wonwoo alami. SEVENTEEN MINGYUXWONWOO MEANIE MINWON MINWOO GYUWON GYUWOO


An "Anyway"

SEVENTEEN's Mingyu and Wonwoo

Romance

Drabble

Enjoy!

.

.

Siang itu bukan siang yang Wonwoo suka. Pikirannya tak karuan karena novel seharga 3 _Baskin Robbin's Chocolatte Mousse_ miliknya hilang. Novel itu adalah novel yang sangat diinginkan Wonwoo sejak perilisannya 2 minggu lalu, dan sekarang novel itu hilang. Dia merasa sangat menyesal membuang uang untuk novel tersebut, sedangkan dia juga sangat suka Chocolate Mousse. _Sama saja aku kehilangan 3 mangkuk Chocolate Mousse._ Itu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah dan dia ingin menangis. Belum lagi terik matahari yang membakar pucuk kepalanya.

Menendang kaleng minuman yang baru saja dilempar oleh seorang bocah, -sebenarnya bocah itu mencoba memasukkannya ke tong sampah tapi ia meleset- Anie memandang kemana kaleng minuman itu mendarat.

 _Joy's_

 _Mungkin aku bisa menemukan Chocolate Mousse KW yang lebih murah disana._

Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki sebuah kedai es krim sederhana dan berjalan menuju counter pesanan. Matanya memandang ke papan menu di depannya dan keningnya mengkerut ketika tidak menemukan _Chocolate Mousse_ yang ia cari. Mendengus pelan, Wonwoo akhirnya memesan es krim _Raspberry_ dengan potongan strawberry diatasnya. Setelah membayar es krimnya, Wonwoo mendapat semangkuk es krim warna pink dengan potongan buah merah berbintik diatasnya dan melangkah mencari tempat duduk.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memberengut ketika seorang wanita tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. _Mangkanya jangan jadi wanita gemuk karena itu akan membutuhkan banyak tempat untuk berjalan._ Dengusnya dalam hati.

Mendapat kursi dan mendudukinya, Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak ketika seorang pria duduk di depannya tanpa permisi. Dia belum mempersilahkan pria itu duduk karena pria itu tidak menanyakan apakah dia bisa duduk disitu atau tidak.

 _Menyebalkan!_ Pasalnya, Wonwoo serasa dipermainkan oleh siang yang terik ini. Ia kehilangan novel berharganya, tidak menemukan _Chocolate Mousse_ di kedai ini, disenggol oleh wanita gemuk saat berjalan, dan sekarang seorang pria mengganggu waktu berdua yang special –sebenarnya tidak terlalu special mengingat ini bukan _Chocolate Mousse_ \- dengan es krim _Raspberry-_ nya.

Pria itu meletakkan es krim kopinya diatas meja setelah mendaratkan bokongnya, kemudian mendongak menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

Senyuman itu. Wonwoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir sangat cepat di pembuluh darahnya. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Sesuatu seperti menahan matanya agar tetap menatap lurus ke depan, menatap pria itu. _Astaga, siapa yang bermain drum di jantungku?!_ Dia berteriak dalam hati.

Ternyata di kedai es krim sederhana seperti ini juga ada orang tampan mengenakan kaos _Polo Rock House_ lengan panjang warna putih dan jeans biru yang warnanya agak pudar serta sepatu _Nike_ abu abu seperti ini ya? Belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi dahi. Ah, mata itu terlihat seperti mutiara hitam, hidung itu seperti prosotan anak TK, dan bibir itu, merah dan tipis. Tapi itu lucu untuk Wonwoo.

 _Tuhan lupa mengabsen malaikatnya ya? Ada satu yang kabur disini..._

 _Coba ukur, sekarang posisiku berapa meter di atas tanah kira-kira?_

Alih-alih mengukur ketinggian melayangmu kenapa kau tidak mendarat saja, Wonwoo?

"Hey. Kau baik?"

Suaranya semerdu suling Krishna.

Wonwoo, yang berhasil mendarat, mengangguk canggung dan menyuap es krim Raspberrynya.

" _Anyway,_ aku Mingyu. Kau? _"_

Entah karena penglihatan Wonwoo, atau memang cuaca siang hari ini menjadi secerah musim panas yang menghangatkan?

"Wonwoo."

.

.

.

Kkeut!

.

.

.

Berapa tahun aku meninggalkan lapak yang kucintai ini? Sampai usang begini.

 _Anyway_ , aku kembali mendengarkan track-track di album PLAY milik AKMU. Dan, _'anyway'_ itu _match_ banget sama telingaku.

 _Anyway_ (lagi), halo! Kita bertemu lagi :-D


End file.
